It is known to provide battery systems in electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles for providing power to an electric drive motor to propel the vehicle. Such batteries typically operate at voltages of around 300-400 volts and are capable of delivering direct current, at least temporally, at levels of 1000 amperes.
It may be desirable in certain circumstances, for example following a vehicle collision, to provide a battery safety system in which discharge of the battery can be triggered either automatically or manually.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide an improvement in the field of battery systems that has particular application for vehicles. The invention may be utilised in applications other than for vehicles. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.